


Sansa's wedding night

by asd123asd123asd123asd123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asd123asd123asd123asd123/pseuds/asd123asd123asd123asd123
Summary: The following story happens in a very slightly altered World of Ice and Fire. The story discusses the events of Sansa Stark's wedding night with Ramsay Snow which happens in different way due to the slight twist that Ramsay has in his mind..........
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Sansa Stark, Myranda/Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Catelyn Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Myranda, Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Ramsay just wants to have fun.......

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

These events happen in the world of ice and fire where Catelyn Stark is not killed in the Red Wedding ,but unknown to anyone,she remains in the dungeons of Winterfell where Roose Bolton as imprisoned her. Sansa marries Ramsay and the subsequent events happen on Sansa's wedding night. 

Theon accompanies Sansa and Ramsay to their bedroom where the bedding is about to take place. Ramsay waves his hand telling Theon to leave. " You are a virgin, aren't you? Lying to your husband on his wedding night is a bad way to start your marriage" says Ramsay . Sansa answers " Yes, my Lord .Lord Tyrion was kind to me . He did not touch me. " "We are man and wife now. We should be honest to each other .Don't you think?" Ramsay says harshly. "yes , my Lord" replies Sansa . " Now, speaking of honesty , I have a little surprise for you" . He goes outside and tells the guard something. As they wait inside, the guard knocks on the door and Ramsay shouts , " Come in." He turns to Sansa and says ," You are going to enjoy this." As he says so , the guard walks in with Catelyn Stark… Sansa ran into her mother's arms .Sansa hugged her tightly for she thought that she was dead. Ramsay said, " That was an emotional reunion ! Greetings , Lady Stark. I was hoping that you could get to see your daughter become a woman today". Catelyn stood there not believing what she was hearing. She stared at him with her mouth wide open. " Now , Sansa, take off your clothes." Sansa stood frozen not able to move . Ramsay threatened , " Do I have to repeat myself again , my Lady? Take off your clothes!" Sansa looked at her mother who was crying . Catelyn nodded with teary eyes as Sansa looked at her . As Sansa slowly took off her ornaments , Ramsay turned towards Catelyn and said , " Would you like to give your daughter any advice , Lady Stark ?" Catelyn stood there with her head facing downwards. "I want you to watch, Lady Stark . Please look up." As Catelyn raised her head , he tore Sansa's dress from the back , bent her over the bed and started to penetrate her from behind. Sansa screamed in pain as she was a virgin. 

\----------- CATELYN ----------- 

Catelyn watched in dismay as that monster raped her daughter . She could hear Sansa's screams . Each one sending jolts of pain through her heart . Life in dungeon had not treated her well. She was already weak when this mental torture hit her more adversely. She looked up at the ceiling unable to bear the events going in front of her. She thought of how tragedy had struck her family. Ned getting beheaded , Robb , her daughter-in-law, her unborn grandchild betrayed , the boys murdered . She hadn't heard from Jon since he left for the Wall. As she contemplated on the tragedy of her family, Ramsay turned around and looked at her . " You do not seem to be paying attention , Lady Stark! " As she glanced at him again, she say Sansa laying on the bed . Blood was visible under her as she was a virgin . Sansa lay panting on the bed ,very exhausted , as Ramsay had finished with her. She could see Sansa's naked body . Her hips were red and she had bite marks around her nipples . Her hair was all messed up and she could see his seed trickling down Sansa's legs. She was enraged by the sight .She looked around the room and she saw Ramsay's sword laying at the corner of the room. " Maybe you would like a closer look , Lady Stark. Come closer!" As Catelyn stepped closer , she ran to the corner , took the sword out of its sheath and attacked Ramsay with it. Ramsay saw this coming and held her hands . He pryed the sword out of her hands and threw her across the room . "You were very cunning , Lady Stark . It was my mistake to let you out of my sight. Let me repay for what you have done" He turned towards Sansa and said , " Your Lady mother has taught me a valuable lesson . She is going to suffer the consequences." He moved towards Sansa who was still on the bed , exhausted. Catelyn had hit her head on the wall and she felt dizzy in her head. He tied Sansa to the bed with a piece of rope and moved towards Catelyn . -SANSA- Sansa lay on the bed naked . Her hands and legs were tied to the bed, The room was chilly but she felt hot and dirty with all the things that Ramsay had done to her . Her hair was all over the place . Her hips and breasts felt very soar. She felt a slight pain around her nipples and there was a weird feeling in between her legs . Her tender, white body was now red . She could see her mother near the wall . She had probably hit her head on the wall and was acting dizzy. She watched helplessly as Ramsay walked towards her and caught her by her hair. He got her onto her knees and said ," Lady Stark , look at me . This will be a night you or your daughter won't forget. How long has it been since you have been with someone?" She watched as Ramsay's hands went into her mother's dress…. 

"Your breasts feel a little saggy , Lady Stark" Ramsay said, "Old age must be taking its toll on you." His hands went further down her dress . Sansa could see the outline of Ramsay's hands squeezing her mother's hips. As one hand caressed her breast , the other one felt her groin through her dress. Catelyn was about to slap him when Ramsay caught her hand mid-air and twisted it behind her. He whispered into her ear , " Lady Stark , you do as I command or your daughter will face the repercussions of your deeds." Sansa watched as Ramsay kissed her on the lips and Catelyn started to cry again. Tears flowed down her cheeks as he lifted up her dress to look at her womanhood. He rubbed it with his fingers and said ," You feel a little tight , Lady Stark ! I can help you with that" As he bent down to lick her , he turned towards Sansa who was looking at the ceiling." Sansa ! look at me " . She refused to look at him. He went towards her and caught her neck " You are my wife and you will do as I command you to!" She refused to look again . Catelyn watched as he slapped her left and right until her cheeks became as red as wine. She gave in and looked at them. Ramsay came and turned Catelyn towards Sansa and made her look as Ramsay licked her womanhood. "You are wet , Lady Stark ! Is it because you haven't been with another man since your husband was executed? " He removed her dress and turned her towards Sansa. Sansa could see her mother's naked body . Her breasts were firm but wrinkled and her womanhood was pink with traces of hair on them. Her tears had dried and her eyes were red with shame and anger. As Ramsay removed the cloth he was wearing, he bent Catelyn over his manhood and made Sansa watch as her mother sucked on his manhood. His hands went down her body . " You have a great arse , Lady stark . I bet your husband loved you in bed. If you were my age, I would have married you " He hit her on her buttocks several times and then tossed her on the ground and penetrated her as Sansa watched helplessly. He then did her against the wall. Sansa could hear her mother moan . When he was finally done with her , he spent all his seed over her face and breasts She lay panting near the wall . Sansa could see her face ,exhausted and red , shame written all over it. Her breasts were stained with all his seed . His womanhood looked redder than ever with all the pounding she had gotten and her buttocks looked all worn out with all the spanking. He handed her her clothes and said," Clean yourself up , Lady Stark , tomorrow is another big day" . He threw her clothes at her and went towards Sansa. He whispered in her ear , " If any of this happens to reach anybody else's ears, I'll personally make sure that your mother is flayed alive. Understand? " Catelyn dressed herself up. Ramsay called the guard outside and whispered into her ear , " Remember, Lady Stark, Whatever you do will determine what happens to your daughter". The guard walked and Ramsay commanded, " Take her back to the dungeons and remember what happened to the last guard who betrayed me " .The guard walked her back to her cell. Ramsay came back into the room. He untied Sansa and said , " You will stay in this room . Meals will be brought up to you twice a day and you'll have a servant to take care of your needs . There is no chance of escaping . This maybe your birthplace but the people are mine and believe me they wont turn against me no matter what you say." Saying so , he proceeded to leave the room . At the door , he turned towards her and said , " I'll be back tomorrow again. So look beautiful, my dear Lady!" Sansa's heart stopped at that last remark . She pulled the covers over her and wept …


	2. The fun continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I hope to keep working on this story to make it more enjoyable  
> I am looking for more kinky ideas to write fanfiction about......  
> I prefer ideas from Game of Thrones(TV Series), Spartacus (TV Series) , Rome(HBO TV series) and others........It would be preferable if the idea involves prominent characters from the TV shows and is of a Kinky nature , smiliar to this story  
> Please send me a PM of your ideas and I'll try my best to work on them.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Author

\-----------THE NEXT NIGHT -------

Ramsay walked in to see Sansa wearing a blue gown that hung low on her chest. He could make out her curvaceous hips and her huge cleavage. It ended near her thighs and left very little to the imagination. " You look very beautiful , My Dear Wife. I have planned something special for you " . As he said so, Catelyn Stark walked in . Sansa felt her heart break again . She was still shaken from the events of the previous night. Catelyn Stark was blind-folded . She was being guided by the guard who looked altogether very excited for some reason. Ramsay ordered the guard to make her sit on the guided her to the bed and made her sit. He then brought out a blind-fold and ordered the guard to tie it on Sansa. As the guard was doing so, he pinched her butt and felt her womanhood through her dress. Sansa felt violated but stood there in silence. Ramsay clapped his hands and Sansa could hear the sound of many feet rushing into the room….  
Ramsay spoke out loud, "Out of the 10 men around you, you and Lady Stark will choose one who will join me in bedding you both tonight. Now , you start My Dear Wife". Ramsay spun Sansa around and left her. She staggered towards her left hoping to find nobody there. As she stumbled forward, she touched a hand. It was smooth, too smooth for a man. As she took off her blindfold, she gasped in horror as she saw her mother in front of her. Ramsay clapped and said, " Bravo ! Nice choice! Now , you Lady Stark." As she looked around, she saw that there were no 10 men. There was only one woman standing .She was about to shout out to her mother when Ramsay gagged her with a cloth. She saw as her mother went and touched the woman. He shouted , " All of you leave! You ….. stay behind!" . He turned towards the woman and giggled at her. The woman led Catelyn upto the bed and Ramsay led her towards the same bed…..

\---------- SANSA -----------

"Myranda , could you please get Lady Stark Ready for me? " Myranda nodded . Catelyn was about remove her blindfold when Myranda prevented her. Her mother took the gesture and did not try again . Sansa wondered why her mother was being impassive about all this. She didn't have much time as Ramsay threw her onto the bed beside her mother. She saw Myranda lick her mother's breasts and squeeze them while she went further down . She removed her mother's robe and started licking her womanhood. Meanwhile, Ramsay turned her towards her mother and penetrated her from behind. While she screamed through her gag , she saw Myranda insert her middle finger into her Mother's womanhood. She moved it in and out at a uniform pace. Her mother gasped and her breathing became more rapid. Myranda increased her pace while slapping her buttocks. Sansa could feel Ramsay going in deeper and screamed again. He went under her and she rode his manhood . She felt wet inside . She felt Ramsay's hand on her hip adjusting her position while the other hand was rubbing her mother's left nipple. She saw him gesture her to get off and she got off. He bent her head over his manhood and she felt a salty taste as he spent his seed in her mouth. Myranda saw this and said, " Lady Stark is all ready and wet inside" She swallowed his seed on his command and saw as Ramsay and Myranda switched partners. Myranda climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear, " You are not going to like this , you Whore". As she did so, she bit Sansa's nipples while massaging her womanhood. "Ramsay has got you all wet, hasn't he? " She went down and started licking her womanhood . After a while, Sansa felt like something was going to explode between her legs. Then, Myranda turned her over and started hitting her on her buttocks. She separated her butt cheeks and Sansa was thinking , " Not there! Not there!" She felt a finger massaging her butthole and screamed as Myranda inserted her middle finger into it. As she turned her head trying to forget her shame and pain , she saw Lord Baelish come into the room…


End file.
